


Habitual Behaviour

by Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He probably doesn't deserve to be this lucky, but doesn't angst about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habitual Behaviour

"Yuki," he gasped, unable to stop himself and, moreover, unwilling. How many times had he stretched out next to Yukito, pants around ankles as they jerked each other off, and he still felt unsteady doing it? They were together, actually together, had said their "I love you"s and still, every time he saw Yukito he lit up, butterflies in his stomach and his mood lifted. They hadn't exactly told anyone yet what they were up to but it didn't feel as if they had to, and truth be told, everything felt better like this - something of their own, where no one else was controlling the pace or asking them what they were up to. No sex yet - he didn't mind the idea, _seriously_ didn't mind, but there were so many other things to try first. Besides, just touching Yukito made him feel ready to burst, hearing the needy little sounds and seeing him tousled. It was addictive.

Yukito pressed closer, leaning his head into the pillows so he could bite down, and Touya watched, his body hooked on the feel of Yukito's hand while he looked for the moment when Yukito's composure broke and then - yes, back snapped taught, lips parted and an involuntary frown, and Yukito was coming and it was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The first time he ever watched Yukito come he'd actually thought about how good it would be if he could just die, there and then, with that as the last thing he ever saw. Thankfully common sense had kicked in to remind him that if he played his cards right he'd get to see that expression over and over, and wasn't that better than just the one viewing?

Even though he looked half-exhausted Yukito slid down the bed and Touya couldn't help grinning in anticipation because he was already close and, even if he didn't have other people's techniques to compare it with, he had his suspicions that Yukito gave the best head in the world. Some silly part of him couldn't resist musing as to whether it was because Yukito was hungry all the time, but he swiftly told that stupid little voice to shut up and had the scolding backed up by the whole of his brain switching focus to the tongue sliding up the length of his cock followed by soft lips wrapping around the head. Any attempts at processing thereafter just died in a few whimpers of _Oh, god, Yuki_.

.

Saturday night at the movies and by god, there ought to be laws banning little girls from choosing films to see because fifteen minutes in Touya was already prepared to find the film's writer and strangle them. Saccharine, vomit-inducing, unoriginal crap. Worse still, Yukito seemed to be enjoying it, politely declining Touya's hints hidden in the suggestion that they go to the bathroom together. A few more minutes of watching generic princess pining in secret about generic love interest number one and he headed to the bathroom on his own anyway because watching any more of the movie without a quick breather was going to leave him curled up into a ball, dead from disgust.

Figuring he'd best find something to do because hovering around aimlessly in men's toilets was never going to seem normal, Touya headed into a cubicle and switched his mobile back on to sort through the texts. Just a quick break; anything to take his mind off the movie, and if he missed an important plot point while away then so much the better - at least he could entertain himself by working out what said plot point had been.

And so what if waiting until the toilets sounded empty meant he could buy lube from the vending machine without anyone looking at him funny? Nothing wrong with being prepared and wanting to go about getting prepared unembarrassed.

.

Walking back from the cinema was much more entertaining, Sakura and Tomoyo chatting animatedly away to one another about the movie and school, Yukito munching his way through the last of their popcorn like eating was going out of fashion, looking away in embarrassment whenever Touya caught his eye.

Yes, Touya loved Yue. The angel was part of Yukito and was far more beautiful and graceful than any Christmas card angel could hope to be. Didn't like the idea of intimacy much, but once in a while he'd deign to bestow a hug or kiss. Still wouldn't talk much about Clow Reed, but maybe that would change over time. Touya had no plans of fronting a 'get Yue laid' campaign but it would be nice to see the angel smile once in a while.

Yue was an ideal, but Yukito was perfect because of his humanity, because of all the little things he did that were meant to be flaws. His sentimentality, his eating habits, his occasional utter air-headedness...

Touya slipped an arm around Yukito's waist and kissed him lightly on the cheek before letting go, the night too warm to stand close for too long. One slightly fidgety hand slipped to his trouser pocket patting the sachet of lube just to make sure it was still there and intact. Just in case.

Hard to tell if it was the warmth or nervousness that was making him sweat.

.

Shooing the girls off to their room with sleepover junk food was easy enough, but he was still slightly on edge with anticipation when he closed his bedroom door, hoping the 'do not disturb' sign would continue working until the day he finally got a lock.

Yukito was as enthusiastic and strangely un-selfconscious as ever, peeling off his shirt and vest and flinging them aside, his skin pink from sweating. Touya could almost taste the salt without even touching, his hands feeling clumsy as he discarded his own t-shirt before kissing Yukito hard, each of them unbuckling the other's trousers and shoving them down quickly, and how was he supposed to think coherently when Yukito was wearing the breathless little smile he always had whenever he had to take off his glasses because they were fogging up.

Sex was still out of the question. He knew it; not because he didn't want it or thought Yukito didn't, but because there was no way on earth he would ever be able to hold out long enough. He'd been in love with him for long enough that he still sucked in his stomach without thinking whenever Yukito walked into view; Yukito was the only one of his friends who wasn't still fretful about his frequent tiredness since giving away his magic, although the reason why was kind of obvious. The idea that his sister was safe, his dad could see his mum, and the guy he was in love with loved him back? It took some getting used to.

Kneeling on the bed probably wasn't doing its frame many favours but it didn't matter much, gave Touya a better view and a better angle for stroking Yukito's erection. No sore wrist this time, and even though he had no idea why it would, the thought amused him. Must have been something in the air because Yukito started grinning sillily, and before he knew what was coming, tackled Touya flat against the bed, kissing him again before stretching out his arms and pinning them flat, rubbing their erections together with circles of his hips, and with the hallway light filtering through bits of his hair in a halo effect, he really did look like some sort of crazed angel.

... Hallway light. Nearly headbutting Yukito in the chin as he did so, Touya sat up quickly and reached past Yukito to grab fistfuls of the bedsheets and tug them up around their hips. Fujitaka seemed to have switched on automatic mode, frozen in place and saying in almost monotone, "Thank you for taking out your sister, Touya, and I'll, tomorrow, tomorrow a lock for this door, and, good evening Yukito, use condoms, I'm going to bed." Still looking dazed, Fujitaka closed the door and headed down the corridor, and Touya's erection probably would have gone away firmly for life if Yukito hadn't been holding onto him for balance in a position that had their erections rubbing against each other nearly every time he breathed.

"I think he did quite well getting that all out in one go."

"Can we not talk about my dad for five minutes?" Not exactly an unreasonable request either given the situation, and Yukito nodded before giving Touya a nudge, reminding him what position they'd been in before. Touya fell back against the bed bonelessly, happy to let himself be pinned down and taken advantage of, Yukito happy to oblige.

"At least you'll be getting a lock -"

"Still talking about my dad," Touya reminded, although at least that meant he was going to last longer and - oh. Oh _goddamnit_.

"What's that face for?"

May as well tell him. Doing so at least had a feeling of revenge to it. "If I want to have sex with you anytime soon I'll have to spend it thinking about my dad." Okay, disgust he'd expected, heartbreak not so much, and he sighed before clarifying, "To last."

"Oh." Yukito bit his lip, looking utterly delicious in thoughtful mode as he continued rubbing against Touya. "Maybe we should wait until, you know, you don't."

"Yep." No arguments on Touya's part even if he was well aware of the lube in his discarded trousers waiting to be used. At least the expiry date on those usually had one or two years on the date of purchase.

Watching Yukito above him while his hands were pinned back and all, a slightly horrific thought hit him, even if it was somewhat ridiculous and it wasn't as if sex was the most important thing in the world anyway.

But he hoped against hope he wouldn't be left waiting until that expiry date.

.

The End


End file.
